


Damn Straight

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choose Your Own Pairing - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ambiguous character, ambiguous pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a strong, independent woman who don't need no man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble (and seriously, _drabble_ ) with Sam Wilson in mind, but it could be a lot of people. So, pick your favorite and have fun! 
> 
> Also, this is more of an 'I amuse myself' kind of thing, so if you get to the end and wonder if you missed the punchline... Don't worry. You didn't. I just have a weird sense of humor sometimes. :)

“You know what? No. Jane, I am _done_ with this crap. I am tired of being treated like an idiot or a child. I am _smart_ , I am _capable_ , I am _not_ going to put up with some _jerk_ running roughshod over me and my decisions just because he thinks he knows better.” Darcy heard the door open behind her and whirled around, pointing at the man who’d just walked in. “I am a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man!”

“Damn straight,” he agreed, then paused. “Wait, what?”

Darcy blinked and dropped her arm. “I… seriously? ‘I am a strong independent woman who don’t need no man’? I’m not sure if I should apologize or congratulate myself.”

“I’d go with the second one. You’ve got ‘Damn straight. Wait, what?’”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

She pointed at him again. “You will _not_ be a condescending, controlling jerkface.”

“Because you’re a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man,” he said, nodding.

“Damn straight.”

“Wait… what?” Jane asked, sounding as confused as she felt.

They pointed at each other and said, “Soulmates,” in unison.

“Huh,” Jane said.

“Yep,” was the reply.


End file.
